


"Be My Sex Coach, Victor!"

by yuuriissocute



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuriissocute/pseuds/yuuriissocute
Summary: 勝生勇利一向對自己要求非常嚴格。而他幾段維持不久的情感關係讓他更加確定他在床上的表現比冰上更糟。因此，他在網上配對成功、帥得不像話的俄羅斯男人理所當然的會是個GV男優。（註一）或許他的職業正是勇利所需要的…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11033310/chapters/24591645

第一章：KissKiss Bang Bang（註二）

 

 

「他最後還說『而且你床上功夫爛透了』」

 

「去他的（註三），人渣」披集吸了一大口河粉。

 

「就是因為這個才被甩」勇利嘀咕，反覆夾起浮在湯上的一小片牛肉，像是努力把他想刺前任的老二的慾望給分散掉一樣。 

 

「聽著勇利，別聽他說的。你不也說過他不怎麼樣嘛。」披集臉上掛著他那招牌鼓勵微笑。

 

那個「精神喊話」附帶的微笑。

 

無論是「保證沒人看到你跌倒，連我都沒。」

或是「你穿這件牛仔褲簡直超凡絕倫他看到肯定立刻把你生吞活剝。」

搭配的那個微笑。

 

披集有種天賦，能同時說出又精準又好像哪裡不太對的話。

 

 

「所以，快甩了那混蛋然後找個把你的身體當神殿膜拜的人。」

「我們在外面」勇利呻吟，把身體陷進椅子裡，準備把他的連帽衫帽子拉到頭上。

 

他糟糕的性生活—或者該說是缺乏性生活—變成了晚餐話題就夠糟了，他一點也不希望後面一家四口聽見披集對「勇利的大腿就足以建立一個Instagram邪教」的長篇大論。

 

「你得多和不同人約會」披集斷言，將剩餘的碎麵條從碗裡撈出來。

「或多試著和不同人上床」

 

「披集！」勇利噓了一聲，後面一家四口的母親瞪了他們一眼。

 

勇利想融到地板裡、流到大街上，被土壤吸收，這樣他再也不必處理這些「性」、「男朋友」之類的字眼。

 

「怎樣啦。我是說，你若想要，就得放手一搏！你自認床上功夫不好，就練到好。這和其他東西一樣，你知道的。熟能生巧。你知道怎樣嗎，把你的手機給我。」

 

勇利懷疑地挑起眉，把手機從連帽衫口袋裡掏出來，放在披集興奮抖動的手上。

反正抗議也沒用，終究得照披集說的做。每次都這樣。

 

勇利放下手邊的湯。看著披集的手指在螢幕上滑來滑去。

他懶得問披集為什麼知道他的鎖屏密碼，雖然他明明前幾天才剛換的。

 

「如果你敢傳訊息給JJ，我保證…」

「矮額，噁，不，不，不要那種詭異的兄弟會男。」披集皺了皺鼻子，滑過幾個選項。

 

勇利坐直了，倚著桌子想看披集到底在弄什麼。

 

 

完全看不到。

 

 

「你把好看的自拍都藏哪啦？」

「呃…根本沒有？」勇利回答。

 

勇利不愛用社群網路這件事是他和他的室友經常爭吵的話題。

批集最近才在慶祝自己Ig滿1萬粉絲，勇利則是至少七個月沒開帳號。

想開也沒辦法，他忘了密碼。

 

「區域賽的那張如何？」披集停頓一下，目光仍未離開螢幕，藍光照在他黝黑的皮膚上。勇利知道披集總是隨身攜帶兩個以上的充電寶。

 

上帝不准他的手機電源低於30%。

就像大賽前的勇利一樣，披集的電池標示一轉黃他就焦慮到不行。

 

「在你手機，我這沒有」勇利聳起肩試圖看他到底在幹嘛，只看到披集滑著社群網站的頁面。

 

「啊，找到了！」披集開心喊出聲，立刻下載照片，接著換一個頁面。

「你到底在弄什麼？」披集一旦卯起勁來誰都擋不住，勇利實在很無助。

「幫你辦tinder帳號」顯然對於自己的好主意感到滿意。

「披集——」

「不准拒絕！說真的，試試嘛。辦個帳號而已，你不用真的和聯絡你的人見面。你不能總抱怨感情生活然後什麼事也不做擺爛！你甚至不和學校裡任何約你的人約會！」

「…我不想和某人分手後還在課堂上看到他」

「…還有那個對你拋媚眼的咖啡店小哥」

「…那是我的愛店，也不想找新的咖啡館」

「你又不是那種愛交際的玩咖，讓他們來找你嘛。用app能先和他們聊一陣子再決定要不要見面，你就不會這麼緊張了，大概吧。勾搭幾次，提升你的床上技巧。」

 

 

技巧不好並非勇利的問題。

 

問題是他的技巧根本不存在。

 

他嘗試和人交往好幾次，每次都在同樣的地方滑鐵盧。

 

據他們所說——勝生勇利床技糟透了。

 

無論披集向勇利保證多少次「第一次通常不是那麼順利」、「只是還沒找到身體相性好的對象」，勇利還是能從這些失敗的經驗中得知，問題出在他自己。

 

不是勇利不喜歡做愛。

只是性愛似乎不怎麼喜歡他。

 

勇利不耐煩地等著批集填基本資料，終於等到配對項目出現。

披集毫不猶豫地滑過。

 

「你甚至不讓我自己選？」勇利看著披集幫他選對象，笑出聲。

「你會考慮太久。反正我懂你的type。」

 

勇利陷回椅子裡，推開那碗冷掉的河粉。

 

每週三晚上被披集訂為「亞洲之夜」，自他們成為室友開始起這每星期慣例已經兩年了，只在其中和比賽期間暫停。

 

六星期前勇利和那人渣的第一次約會就在星期三。

 

批集替他們訂了餐廳，臨走前對勇利嘶聲說「他若不喜歡壽司，立刻把他甩了然後帶條花捲壽司回來給我。」

 

勇利若聽他的話就沒那麼多鳥事。

那人渣還真的超討厭壽司，一副想吐的樣子，甚至說出「要我吃生魚，我寧可和女孩子交往」這種鳥話。

 

早該知道的。

 

勇利更消沈了「看吧。哪個聖人受得了我啊？」

「謝啦勇利」

「你是我室友！我付一半房租！你當然得忍受我！但我可不願意花錢找人約會！好吧就算花錢找人約會，顯然和我打發炮能毀滅一切戀愛的火花。」

「但你有付晚餐錢啊。拜託別再詛咒自己了。」披集向他眨眨眼，把手機還給他。

 

「好了，現在就坐等大量私信轟炸喊著要來塊勝生勇利。」

「怎麼把我形容得像塊肉一樣。」

「在特殊技能那欄有提到你的大腿噢。」

 

勇利忍不住呻吟，想無痛的解脫離世。

 

或交個新死黨。

哪個先來都行。

 

 

註一：porn star 色情明星，也就是出演成人電影的演員。本文譯為gv男優。

註二：Kiss Kiss Bang Bang 《吻兩下打兩槍》，一部2005年美國出品的犯罪喜劇電影名稱。 Bang也是做愛的意思。

註三：原文：Fuck him. 去他的。直譯就是和他oo。


	2. 1-2

勇利直盯著螢幕看。

直勾勾地看。

他眨了眨眼，螢幕上的圖片和文字並沒有消失。

 

不可思議。

 

在過去的15分鐘內，勇利彷彿跳了個後內四周跳，著冰在個有位完美人類突然傳訊息給他的平行世界。

 

或許也不該說是太突然。

 

一週過去勇利完全遺忘手機裡的這個約會app。  
通知比他想像的來的頻繁，但大多數的訊息他都忽略了。

這突如其來訊息附了照片裡有雙湛藍雙眸，勇利深陷其中。

勇利突然覺得自己就和其他典型日本人一樣，被銀金髮碧眼、白皙皮膚、粉嫩雙唇、有著難以置信帥氣笑容的人吸引。

 

>>嗨！看到你自介說喜歡泰迪犬？和我一樣～(/ ^ ♡ ^ )/ （註一）

 

太不公平了。

完美先生傳了張照片，他躺在床上，一隻可愛的標準型泰迪犬吐著舌開心地倚在肩上。  
簡直像高級寵物服裝店的廣告。

難道沒人知道超級大帥哥加超可愛的狗狗是勇利的致命弱點嗎？

他怎可能假裝沒看見？

>>你也養狗狗嗎？

 

噢他用「狗狗」。

性感又可愛。

還喜歡狗。

 

勇利恨披集。  
勇利愛披集。  
勇利要殺了披集。

 

<< 沒有，還是學生不能養，但一直很想養。我就是那種在派對上看到狗就待在牠身旁直到派對結束的人，哈哈

 

勇利剛發出去就後悔了。

他到底為什麼要這樣說啊？

為什麼要剛認識就說這種話？

 

聽起來就像「嗨，我這人有點難相處反社交，哈哈，我很可愛吧」

 

勇利你可真是好棒棒。

 

這就是為什麼他認為網路交友是個壞主意。  
至少面對面交談他能先過濾不該說的蠢話。

>> 我也是！和狗狗聊天最開心了對吧？ \\( ^ ♡ ^ )/

 

該死。

勇利整個人一團糟。  
一團糟一團糟。  
或者說他想變得一團糟。

 

完美先生剛硬的下顎簡直能切割鑽石，身著的上衣露出好看的鎖骨。  
勇利滑過完美先生的個人頁面，立刻找到他想看的。  
無袖的完美先生和可愛的泰迪犬在沙灘上奔跑，水花濺在他們綻放笑容的臉上。

他的胸膛像是米開朗基羅親手雕琢的作品。

勇利想親眼見見這完美的作品。  
親手撫摸。  
親自用舌頭描繪那結實的腹部線條。

 

>> 看了你照片，你滑冰嗎？  
<< 嗯，偶爾還有參加比賽  
>> 哇嗚！Amazing! (^v^) 去年聖誕節和我朋友去滑冰，用屁股滑的時間比腳多

別想他的屁股。

有那樣完美的臉蛋和胸肌，他大概也有對完美的屁股。

勇利在心裡想像了對能把丟出的硬幣，或手掌，反彈回來的結實屁股。  
不過完美先生很精實，屁股八成都是堅實的肌肉，有著讓人想把嘴湊上前咬的美好曲線。

勇利感到無比飢渴。

 

<<嗯，滑冰挺難的。我都滑超過十年了，今天練習也跌了不止一次  
>> 十年？！你一定很厲害！你得教教我才行！

好棒棒，這不就是勇利想要的嘛。  
在完美先生前自取其辱。  
他根本不該和他談這個的，雖然不是他先提起的。  
當然他能轉移話題。

<< 嗯，但說實話滑冰不太是第一次約會適合做的事  
>> 噢你已經想和我約會了嗎？

 

噢。該死。該死。該死。該死。該死。

勇利不是那個意思。  
他沒有想暗示什麼。  
到底是怎麼解讀的？

但是，話說回來，若完美先生不想和他約會，又怎會傳訊息給他？

自披集下載這軟體後，勇利立刻就屏蔽了一些垃圾色情訊息。  
還有一些一開始都沒事，後來對話內容就越來越讓勇利感到不舒服的訊息。  
這還是第一個正常的對話。  
至少目前為止都算正常。

<<如果你願意的話？  
>> 星期五六點如何？不一定要滑冰噢 (^_~)

他的表情符號讓讓勇利覺得他就是那種帥氣的臉上永遠都掛著笑容的男人。  
這讓勇利好氣他的笑聲聽起來是怎麼樣的。  
八成和他其他地方一樣完美。

勇利星期五六點沒事。  
批集那天的課上到七點，為了學分不情願地去上課。  
他抱怨整整一個夏天了。

所以勇利星期五六點有空。

勇利星期五六點可以和完美先生做…約會，雖然有些事第一次約會也可能發生。

在約會完畢的時候。

勇利就曾經在第一次約會後…不行，不能再想了，都是些結果不太好的經驗。

這次可不一樣了。

<< 我可以  
>> (^w^) 你去過捏陶工作坊嗎？不是像第六感生死戀（註一）那樣性感浪漫的那種，最後手上顏料沾的比作品本身還多

勇利咯咯笑。  
批集幫他裝的app可真不賴。

後頭傳來大喊聲，提醒勇利休息時間結束了。  
他快速回傳個他認為用意遣詞都令他滿意確認訊息後，把手機放下，帶著微笑回到冰上。  
不知為何，他現在簡直想再跳個後內跳(Salchow)。

著冰不完美也不太穩，不過切萊斯蒂諾在冰場的另外一頭朝勇利喊了幾句鼓勵的話。  
勇利開心地繼續練習。  
臉上的笑容一直到傍晚練習結束都掛在嘴角。  
偶爾看一下手機和對方互傳的訊息讓他心花怒放。

直到勇利回到公寓。  
他臉上的笑容消失了。

>> 有件事我得先告訴你，可不想瞞著你，有些人可能不太喜歡 …  
在勇利把鑰匙插進門鎖時收到這則訊息，簡直像個殘酷的玩笑。  
戲劇般地諷刺。 就是為什麼「完美先生」這暱稱永遠不適用於任何人。  
一手在門把上，另隻手拿著手機，勇利盯著螢幕，看著消息屏幕，對方正在輸入些什麼，接著消失，又再次顯示輸入。 （註）  
到底是什麼？ 他結婚了？ 無業？ 他是犯罪集團的成員？  
——不行不行，他想太多了。  
肯定不是什麼重要的事。  
不是什麼嚴重的事。

手機再次震動。

>> 我是個GV男優

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：第六感生死戀 電影Ghost 電影裡有幕著名的男女主角的捏陶片段


End file.
